Dominant Cultures of the Galaxy
The galaxy is a host to millions of nations and cultures, who split into their own different divisions in untold volume. This article covers the xxx most prevalent and dominant cultures of the galaxy. The information found about each culture is not finite, as all cultures can be found in every sectorate within settled space, and each culture group at least partially conforms to local traditions. The Galaxy is a host to millions of nations, ethnicities and cultures. Each of whom split into countless divisions. This article covers the most widespread, influential, dominant cultures in the galaxy. Exceptions can be found for each statement, as these cultures are widespread and has its own variations across the known galaxy. Take this information as a generalization, and more of a stereotypical view on the cultures. Dari Culture In antiquity, the Dari of the Ygaraquai Peninsula controlled vast regions, known for great (short lived) conquests and successful bouts of trade. The word "Dari" was an umbrella term used for the nomads who descended own the Ygaraquai Peninsula. And is roughly translated as "people, tribe, or flock". Before the invention of the Bartel drive, Dari culture had been on a slow, yet very steady decline since industrialization, and was near extinction. The nomadic traditions did not bode well in an ever more urbanized world, but received a resurgence with the Autonomy Act of 107. It revitalized the people and culture. In 187, there was a significant split within the culture as the line of Urbish of the Dar'Cazari perished in a great plague, which created a power vacuum. In the following conflict, the Dari of Dar'Cazar abandoned the traditional power structure, and even naming habits. The most obvious example being that Dar'Cazar is known as Arcazar today. The split factions within the culture is colloquially known as Old Dari and Reformed Dari. This term is a Tyraphic structure, and it is not used by either cultural faction. Old Dari Old Dari culture retains many aspects of their ancient ways. The nomadic nature of their culture is still in many ways prevalent. It is estimated that 70% of those who identify with the Old Dari tenets do not have a permanent residence, but travel from world to world, gathering resources, living of the land. In ancient times, the Dari of Ygaraquai where known to be either great traders or conquerors. In many aspects it has a strong connection with warrior culture. They are proud but vengeful, and relentless. Fiercely independent people. Old Dari culture retains many aspects of their ancient ways. The nomadic nature of their culture is still fairly prevalent. It is estimated that 60-75% of those who identify with Old Dari tenets do not have a permanent residence, but travel from world to world. In antiquity, their culture was known for exploration, conquests, trade and raiding. In many respects, little has changed in that regard. Common Traits Tend to stand out in a crowd. Extremely curious. Nomadic. Territorial. Traditional Common philosophy A true Dari's home is distant, in uncharted places A cherry unpicked is a cherry not owned United we´re strong. Divided, feral. Reformed Dari Herzhad Dag'nagari is credited for the cultural reformation in 187. Up to that point, both the political and societal power structure of the very loosely organized Dari was unchanged for thousands of years. The reforms resulted in exponential growth of the culture, which eventually spawned the Agnazari Empire. Reformed Dari culture abandoned, or at least evolved many of the tenets of their culture. Nomadism is still a big factor among them, as all youths are required to go on a sojourn. As a reaction to frequent dissidence of their cultural brethren, they conformed to other cultures, while retaining their own cultural heritage. They even went so far to accept the naming traditions of their biggest trading partners, though keeping their private name which is used among family. In part, this came to be because many Dari names are hard to pronounce. Common traits Tend to assimilate into other cultures well, yet retaining their cultural heritage. Tend to get them selves into positions of influence via trade. Common philosophy Let your history define you, the right way. Success is a smile in your eye and a heavy pocket. Common Dari first names: Tabari, Urbila, Adraza, Daghaz, Zahd Hamin Ducan. Herzahd, Bazgan. Taabar, Gantul. Yrgo, Chatai, Izzamin Common Dari last names: Dar'Abbah, Dar'Qacha. Vacazari. Bacazari. Narbayaar. Dag'Batul. Dul'Nazat Bruigh Culture The Bruigh culture is shared mainly by the Carrowese and Ocklans. The name is drawn from the great river Bruigh, and its people settled on both sides of the river, each side becoming the nation states Carrow and Ocklay. The Bruigh people predominantly are the Carrowese and the Ocklans. The name is derived from the great river Bruigh, and the people which settled along it. The tribes eventually merged together into the two nation states, Carrow and Ocklay. The sibling nations that have stood together from antiquity to now, through thick and thin. After the Autonomy Act of 107, Carrow and Ocklay took the spirit of the Bruigh people into space and continued their time honored collaboration. They settled large portion of gh was a river on Home which ran through the entire continent of Iaclane. Many tribes under many different names settled along the river on both sides. Eventually, the tribes became the nations Carrow and Ocklay, sibling nations who united the Bruigh people under two different banners, but working together in harmony. After the Autonomy Act of 107, Carrow and Ocklay took the spirit of the Bruigh people into space and continued their collaboration in space. Since the age of space travel, the Bruigh have had to earn their place in the galaxy. Their collaboration, loyalty towards each other in the turmoil of galactic conflicts has only strengthened the Bruigh People. Common Traits Fiercely loyal to Bruigh people. Industrious. Slow to forgive transgressions of foreigners. Strong familial ties. Adamant Common Philosophy Tend to your siblings, as they will tend to you. The task of tomorrow can be done today. Common Bruigh first names: Alin, Calin, Carlow, Isla, Artaightan, Carran, Dary, Naightan, Iona, Artair Common Bruigh last names: Conwen, Harrow, Bragal, Hecton, Bunnagh, Debruin, Lachlay Hickory Culture In itself, the notion of a unified Hickory culture is fundamentally wrong. The original settlers of the Hickories were dissidents from Carrow and Ocklay, but through the centuries the people known as the Hickory Nation is probably the most culturally diverse society in the galaxy. Its hallmarks are self reliance, a fierce notion of independence, and unmatched survivalism Common Traits Brave/foolhardy. Innovative. Adaptable. Fiercely independent. Distrustful. Common Philosophy Respect is earned the hard way, loyalty even harder. No risks gives nothing Naming traditions: Hickory naming traditions are all over the place. As they are a product of galactic migration of every culture. It does have a common thread though. The original settlers were Bruigh people, and the naming tradition is connected to it. It is also common for people to have names that are descriptive. Connected to their profession, or words that are connected to their everyday life. Common Hickory first names: Piston, Ray, Jay, Rayjay. Briar, Blaze, Serenity, Obsidian, Willow, Affinity, Galaxy Common Hickory last names: Luckley, Callow, Gauge, Star, Bolt, Torque, Galvet, Wrench, Rye, Stellar, Comet Coptic Culture Coptic culture is probably the most influential culture in the galaxy. They were the leading power in the Serene Republics. The Serene Directorate, along with its predecessor, the Serene Council, were adaptions of the Coptic Union. It´s naming traditions are even widespread, most evident with both Emperor Taius and Vestor Illion, who both have Coptic names, and the title Vestor, is also Coptic in nature. The galactic trade language, Galeti, is a mixture of Coptic and and Dari dialects. Common Traits Proud. Well educated, driven. Organized. Relentless. Common Philosophy Demand as much of your self, as you demand of others. Never sate your appetite, for it might quench your hunger. Remember past achievements, but remember they are in the past. Common Coptic first names: Ilator, Dorentin, Eudoni, Casia, Amalona, Ducas, Pantina, Aposton, Nacia, Praelia Common Coptic last names: Varquin, Konston, Caelion, Serali, Timitar, Draius, Alekos, Draelon Basian Culture Basian culture has reached the point of being almost entirely assimilated into Coptic culture. Due to their close political relationship through the centuries. Since the end of the Agnazari Empire, older traditions have begun so surface as the two sectorates no longer work together. The biggest aspect of Basian culture that has survived, is their naming culture. Common Basian first names: Balter, Isaan, Borstian, Mard, Vrieda, Zele, Kram, Zelip, Vist, Daas, Balou, Anouk, Common Basian last names: Luk, Conrak, Baltel, Driedel, Bradt, Allart, Kun, Elzing, Rek, Bock, Geest Tyraphi Culture The Tyraphi Gulf fostered some of the first agrarian human civilizations. They flourished as they gave birth to the written word and mathematics. Their arts and sciences became the benchmark of every civilization that was to come. Throughout history, many of the greatest and most creative minds belonged to the Tyraphi culture. Tyraphi culture has known intense highs and catastrophic lows. On more than one occasion it was the most widespread culture on Home, to going almost extinct, more than once. In -466, the remaining countries adhering to Tyraphi culture formed the Tyraphic League. Today, after the Elector War, the Tyraphic culture is more militant than it has ever been in its history. Historically, Tyraphi's are known for being peaceful. Common Traits Well educated. Cultural. outspoken Common Philosophy A spoken mind speaks volume. Common Tyraphi first names: Valvar, Cintero, Izago, Teona, Ivador, Ivadora, Agusia, Adelona, Araca, Teri, Eulia, Vitor Common Tyraphi last names: Iza-Bario, Iza-Torca, Carboza, Stalivar, Barzos, Iza-Ornasi, Araghi, Galusto. Ineri Maketali Culture Through the ages, the people of the Maketali archipelago traded, quarreled, and warred between each other for thousands of years. In -58 BAT, the 9000 islands were united under five different nation states, all of whom roughly sharing the Maketali culture, which is inherently diverse. The five nation states formed the Maketali Alliance to stand together for their shared interest in galactic expansion. Common Traits A strong and revered warrior culture. patriotism. hard working Common Philosophy I will not be beaten until I am flat on my back. My work will end when the waves fall asleep. Common Maketal first names: Tamati, Kalei, Noelanu, Tukai, Paoa, Ululana, Righaru, Hekia, Makai, Narua Common Maketal last names: Paori, Tuivasa, Tuwharu, Anarua, Kaha, Kanu, Makane, Wiatai, Ululane, Tuhari,